Maelstrom Entre Los Muertos
by MaikiShow
Summary: La fama ... dinero ... objetos o lugares ... todo es algo sin importancia. Podrías conseguirlo en cualquier momento con un costo, que ya sea bajo o alto, depende de cada quien. Pero, el afecto, lealtad y verdadera amistad ... muy difícil puedes conseguirlo ... mucho más en un mundo donde los muertos se levantan y la supervivencia es cosa de diario ...


**PROLOGO 0-1**

**No soy dueño de Naruto y ****Highschool of the Dead.**

* * *

**N/A:**

**Sigo vivo Perras!**

**Hace tiempo que no paso por aquí y eh dejado este lugar muy solo ... pero bueno, estoy de vuelta.**

**Aunque, no del todo, bueno ... es difícil de explicar saben.**

**Estoy de vuelta con este Fic, y posiblemente siga así por un tiempo, sin embargo no piensen que comenzare a seguir con los demás Fics. Subí este capítulo por puro capricho y satisfacción, como dije, tal vez siga subiendo más capítulos, o tal vez no, quien sabe.**

**Soy una persona que cuando tiene inspiración trabaja a todo lo que da con el objeto o actividad que me trajo dicha inspiración, sin embargo, tan rápido como viene, también se va. En un día puedo escribir quizá dos o tres capítulos seguidos, y en las siguientes dos semanas o más ya no. **

**Así que, agradezco por adelantado a las personas que a lo mejor siguen leyendo algunas de las basuras que escribo. De verdad se los agradezco. Pero también lamento mucho la tardanza o los tiempo taaaan largos que desaparezco. Realmente lo siento.**

**Sin más que decir, espero que les guste este pequeño fragmento, y seguiré escribiendo y subiendo capítulos tanto como pueda.**

**!NOS VEMOS!**

* * *

"96"

Tener un cuerpo bien trabajado no era cosa fácil. El estar delgado en si ya era una cosa demasiado difícil para cualquiera, puesto que uno debía tener cuidado con la alimentación que llevaba junto a la cantidad consumida. Ya que uno debe tener un equilibrio entre lo bueno y lo malo. También estaban las comidas chatarras, aquellas que tenía un sabor realmente exquisito pero que conllevaban demasiada grasa o azúcar, lo cual perjudicaba a la delgadez.

"97"

Tener una construcción musculosa era otra cosa. Pues no solo una persona debía estar delgada, también estar en constante actividad dado que el musculo solo se pronunciaba con ejercicio frecuente y, como el ejercicio tenía demasiadas formas de hacerlo y distintas formas directamente relacionadas con cada musculo, era un peso mayor que estar solo delgado.

"98"

Y no solo era estar delgado y tener musculo, ambas cosas debían estar en verdadera forma y realmente valer la pena. Una persona podía estar delgada debido al cuerpo que tienen y no por verdadero cuidado. Una persona podía tener musculo en su cuerpo, aun en exceso, y aun así no tener fuerza para levantar cualquier cosa.

"99"

Todos y cada uno de los objetivos estaban ligados a una cosa muy importante, algo que siempre se debía mantener en constante vigilancia y cuidado por seguridad. La salud. Ya que de la salud dependía completamente de la condición de nuestro cuerpo eh imponía los limites que cada persona podía alcanzar …

"100"

… o al menos eso pensaba Kohta Hirano hasta que lo conoció.

"Ne, ¿Kohta?"

"jejeje …"

"¿Khota?"

"Jejejejsjksjsk"

"!Khota!"

"!Jskjskjskjsk!"

"!Maldita sea Khota, deja de reír como pervertido!"

"!Iiittteee!"

Khota sintió como su trasero chocaba contra el suelo duro de tierra, mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y con sus manos trataba de aliviar el dolor punzante en su cabeza. Sus oídos captaron el sonido sordo sobre el suelo y levanto la vista.

"!Sabes que no me gusta eso, siempre terminas babeando encima de mi como si yo fuera tú almohada!"

Khota Hirano era un chico de 16 años de cabello negro y tez ligeramente morena, usaba lentes de monta negra cuadrados y su cabello era un poco lacio llegando a sus hombros. Vestía el uniforme universal de la escuela que consistía en pantalones y chaqueta negra, junto a zapatos negros para terminar. Era bajo en comparación con otros compañeros de su escuela, pues media 1.60 metros de altura. También era gordo, lo que lo hacia aún más reconocible a simple vista por cualquiera.

"L-lo siento, p-pero …" Su voz de apago gradualmente para luego sonreír como lo que muchos dirían perverso. Comenzó a reír de una forma pervertida y sus lentes se empañaron por completo por el enorme sonrojo en su rostro "!Estoy teniendo audiencia!"

"¿Eh?"

Khota giro a la derecha y, si era posible, su sonrisa pervertida creció aún más mientras sus ojos normalmente cafés se convertían en corazones. A lo lejos, fuera del patio de tierra, en los diversos bancos justo frente a su vista había varios grupos de chicas sentadas que parecían estar viendo la cosa más impresionante del mundo, si las miradas soñadoras y rubores en su rostro eran una indicación. Levanto la mano y saludo un poco demasiado entusiasmado a las diferentes chicas radiantes y risueñas.

Para personas como él que todo el mundo cataloga como los bichos raros, los más detestados, los blancos de burlas y agresiones era algo inútil siquiera ver en esa dirección. Él era Khota Hirano, el chico gordo y Otaku que todas las personas se burlan, agreden, y bromean sin medir la gravedad de sus acciones ya que sabían no se defendería. En pocas palabras siquiera ver a una persona era una sentencia contra su integridad física y moral. Lo cual era sinónimo de cero chicas en toda su vida.

Sin embargo, algo sorprendente sucedió.

En el momento que el chico levanto y sacudió la mano, como si por arte de magia se tratase, todas y cada una de las chicas a lo lejos chillaron en completo júbilo. Parecían fangirls frente a su estrella de rock favorita llorando eh intentando llamar su atención de todas las formas posibles. Una más inocente que la otra, y otras más atrevidas que otras.

Era algo completamente irreal.

"Oohh, ya veo"

Khota parpadeo varias veces y volvió la mirada, una expresión de incredulidad pura escrita en su rostro mientras su cerebro estaba en lo mismo.

"Seguro que eres muy popular con las chicas Khota, ¡buena suerte con eso!"

El chico entrecerró los ojos cuando los brillantes rayos del sol lo golpearon con fuerza en el rostro, no necesito hacer más dado que la figura frente a él le regalaba una gran sombra, aunque tuvo que levantar la mano para protegerse de la repentina ráfaga de viento. Después de que su vista se ajustara a tal condición en segundos, quedo completamente estático por lo que estaba viendo frente a él, pues tal era la magnitud de su vista que realmente se preguntaba si era verdad.

Si el mundo entero de alguna manera pudiera dar su bendición a una persona, estaba completamente seguro que estaba frente a ella.

Cabello puntiagudo como ningún otro el cual desafiaba a la gravedad misma. Reluciente oro que brillaba con los rayos del sol, dado que su forma se iluminaba débilmente de una manera mágica, casi majestuosa, y se mecía con suavidad y delicadeza con el viento como ayuda. Piel ligeramente bronceada de un color melocotón suave que solo relucía de forma impresionante gracias a las gotas de agua escurriendo y los rayos del sol en su contorno. Impresionantes ventanas oculares que daban vista al magnifico cielo azul y que fácilmente uno podría perderse sin darse cuenta. Curiosas y muy extrañas líneas horizontales recorrían sus mejillas, siendo tres por cada lado. Esas marcas distintivas estaban siendo puestas en exhibición dado que una sonrisa brillante reluciendo dientes blancos nacarados las estaba estirando.

Líneas que parecían haber sido cinceladas por dioses griegos recorrían la piel bronceada por casi todas partes como el mármol. Todas y cada una de las líneas representaba una parte del cuerpo humano y los diferentes músculos que tenía. Una altura demasiado llamativa solo hacia aún más visibles las líneas en el cuerpo entero. Todo estaba siendo mágico gracias a las gotas escurriendo por todos lados, parecían diamantes más que nada. Y todo brillaba gracias a la agraciada luz del sol que brindaba rayos cegadores rodeando el contorno de todo el ser.

Era un chico de cabello rubio y piel bronceada frente a él, muy reconocible por su impresionante altura de 1.80 metros y un cuerpo musculoso de infarto que todos desearían tener, por no mencionar las lindas marcas de bigotes en mejillas. En ese momento le estaba regalando una gran sonrisa llena de confianza con una mirada que transmitía lo igual, sus brazos estaban flexionados enseñando sus pulgares hacia arriba frente a él.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Ese era el nombre de la gran persona frente a Khota. Vestía con unas zapatillas de deporte negras con franjas naranjas junto a los pantalones clásicos de escuela color negro, solamente eso. La parte superior de su cuerpo no tenía prenda alguna, estaba completamente desnudo de la cintura para arriba, mostrando su piel bronceada ligeramente mojada y brillante por las gotas de sudor escurriendo por su cabeza y torso, siendo iluminadas por el sol a sus espaldas.

"!KKKKYYYYAAAAAA!"

Khota salió de su ensoñación al escuchar los gritos estruendosos a la lejanía, se encogió visiblemente por el gran volumen y se tapo los oídos por seguridad. Vio como Naruto saltaba un poco y se crispaba como todo un gato, sus grandes ojos fijos en el origen y su boca abierta tratando de sacar el grito de su vida. Una parte de él realmente se quería tirar y llorar de risa, sin embargo se mantuvo en silencio mientras su otra parte interna, la más oscura, se mantenía a un lado.

Las chicas nunca le habían hecho caso, no al menos como persona. Eso fue desde que era un niño hasta esa edad, por lo que tener una novia era el pensamiento más lejano en su mente en ese etapa de su vida, la anterior, y la siguiente sin duda alguna. Al entrar en la escuela secundaria tenía un poco de esperanza en al menos poder hablar con una chica, en buenos términos por lo menos, así que se sintió realmente nervioso cuando entro en la escuela.

Sin embargo no sucedió como esperaba, otros se encontrarían realmente decepcionados por el resultado, pero el solo lo acepto y siguió adelante. Las chicas solo hablaban con él cuando necesitaban algún tipo de nota o que realizara sus deberes o exámenes, en el mejor de los casos. En el peor de todos, se burlaban de su apariencia y forma de ser con crueldad. Llegaba a tal grado que los chicos a veces, por no decir siempre, ayudaban o se ofrecían para hacer bromas junto a las chicas en su contra.

En pocas palabras, nunca se imagino hablar con una chica o siquiera poder ver a una a las ojos … hasta que apareció él.

"!¿Q-Q-Qué carajo fue eso?!" Naruto pregunto un poco pálido y azul por el miedo, viendo con preocupación a todas las chicas ahora desmayadas en el suelo a cierta distancia de donde antes estaban. ¿La razón de su preocupación si ellas fueron el origen de su susto? Había un vasto sendero de sangre que tenía como origen a muchas chicas tiradas en el suelo con masivos sonrojos en su cara, sin prestar atención a los corazones en ojos y sonrisas bobas.

Khota salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar y levanto la vista, sin darse cuenta de cuando dejo de taparse los oídos. Los pensamientos oscuros desaparecieron como las nubes con el sol y comenzó a reír, no, carcajadas salieron mientras caía al suelo, sosteniendo sus costados por la fuerza mientras lagrimas comenzaba a salir de sus ojos.

Comenzó a reír como solo lo hacia con personas importantes para él que lo valoraban como persona, sin importar su apariencia o forma de ser.

"!¿Q-qué es tan gracioso-ttebayo?!" Naruto se olvido por completo del susto y volteo contra Khota con su puño en alto, un pequeño sonrojo sobre su nariz lo adornaba y un severo tic en su ceja lo acompañaba. No podía creer que se había asustado con algo tan simple como un grito mientras que otras personas, como el chico a sus pies , solo se riera de lo que pasaba.

"!N-no es nada, s-solo que es gracioso!" Khota no se preocupó en lo más mínimo por la amenaza y continuo riendo con ganas.

Fuego parecía brillar en los ojos del rubio y humo blanco salió con fuerza de sus fosas nasales. Levanto el puño en el aire como todo un campeón y luego lo bajo, golpeando con fuerza la cabeza de Khota sin temor.

"!Ya cállate!"

"!iitttee!"

"!Ahora solo ayúdame a recoger a estas chicas para llevarlas con Shizuka-chan!"

"… ¿Shizuka-chan?"

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, Naruto tropezó al escuchar a Khota repetir su última palabra con una burla tan pronunciada que casi podía escuchar su enorme sonrisa. Tan rápido como cayo, el rubio se levanto y con una sonrojo marcando sus mejillas hablo tocando sus dedos tímidamente.

"Ah … yo, s-solo … mhh …"

O al menos lo intento, causando que Khota se diera la vuelta dándole la espalda con una mano en la boca, tratando y fallando estrepitosamente por mantener sus risitas escondidas.

"jijiji … ¿Me pregunto cómo reaccionara Saya-san al escuchar esto?"

Ante la mención de esa chica el color perfecto y saludable de piel se dreno por completo, dejando a un Naruto completamente blanco con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

"!N-no, ella no! ¡Juro por mi vida que no pasa absolutamente nada entre nosotros! … aunque siempre termino en situaciones vergonzosas con ella … ¡Pero solamente es eso!"

"¿Situaciones vergonzosas?" De todo lo que dijo Naruto lo único que toco su interés fue lo más bajo.

"Umm … b-bueno, ya ves, no espera! ¿!Por qué carajo te estoy diciendo todo esto?! ¡Solo muévete y deja de molestarme!" Naruto puso mala cara, que se hizo aún más gracioso por el brillante rojo en su cara, y comenzó a caminar hacia las chicas en el suelo pisando con fuerza.

Khota, a pesar de querer saber acerca del desliz que tuvo Naruto al hablar, se rio mientras asentía con la cabeza y lo seguía.

En el pasado algunos pensarían que era algo raro, casi antinatural, que Khota, el gordo otaku, estuviera riendo demasiado y de forma natural en un lapso tan corto de tiempo. Que caminara de una forma relajada y serena sin ver constante por sobre su hombro con nerviosismo. Y sobre todo que estuviera hablando con una chico que, sin saber o ignorar, era el MÁS popular de toda la escuela.

Pero era verdad.

"!Muévete Khota, debemos … ¡HUUOOO!"

No puedo evitar nuevamente reír, dado que Naruto en un intento de llevar todo por si mismo de nueva cuenta, termino cayendo de cara contra el suelo con más de cinco chicas encima de él, dejando caer su camisa y chaqueta por igual.

"!D-Deja de reírte y ven a ayudarme!"

"Hai, hai"

¿La razón? Muy simple, Naruto Uzumaki.

Aunque la mayoría no entienda el significado, los pocos que lo saben estaban agradecidos. Eso era lo único que importaba, después de todo, nadie entendería a su mejor amigo.

* * *

**SALTO DE LINEA**

* * *

"Mou~ Tienes que dejar de hacerte daño a ti mismo Naruto-kun"

"Jejeje ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Si lo hiciera no podría ver a mi enfermera favorita"

"!Pero eso podrías hacerlo cuando quieras! No quiero verte siempre que te lastimas, es muy feo"

"!Sabes muy bien que soy duro como roca! Además, si llegara a lastimarme estarías ahí para mí"

"!Naruto-kun¡"

Khota solo podía ver con verdadera admiración como su mejor amigo coqueteaba con una de las mujeres más deseadas de la escuela sin problema alguno. Y su admiración era aun más grande al ver como la mujer respondía casi como colegiala enamorada.

Shizuka Marikawa, era la enfermera de la Escuela Secundaria Fujimi, la más joven hasta el momento por la apariencia joven que tenía, y la más caliente hasta el momento. Era todo lo que una persona "normal", por decirlo de alguna manera, sabía hasta el momento.

Sin embargo, Khota gracias a diversas fuentes que tenía en la escuela _*cof, Naruto, cof_* sabia la edad de la mujer, su altura, y diversas tallas en su persona. Si, era un poco espeluznante, pero teniendo a alguien como el rubio la información siempre era fácil, así que la tentación estaba siempre el pie de su puerta.

Midiendo 1.76 metros de altura, y siendo muy alta, la mujer tenía un largo y hermoso cabello rubio que le llevaba hasta la espalda baja, teniendo un largo flequillo cruzando su rostro y otros varios enmarcando su rostro. Sus ojos eran de color avellana y de aspecto inocente. Su cuerpo era simplemente voluptuoso, teniendo grandes pechos, pequeña cintura y caderas anchas, de las cuales sus medidas eran 108, 62 y 94, en respectivo orden. Vestía una camisa de vestir blanca, una falda larga color marrón, tacones negros, y sobre su ropa tenía una bata de doctor.

Algo que por cierto, no hacia nada más que resaltar sus curvas.

Se encontraba sentada en un banquillo medico frente a él suertudo Uzumaki, el cual, ya sea por elección o simple suerte, estaba sentado en una pequeña silla, la cual era más pequeña de lo promedio, por lo que su cabeza se encontraba exactamente frente a frente con los grandes pechos de la mujer.

Ahora, cualquier otro hombre habría caído inconsciente por una severa hemorragia nasal por tal vista magnifica, sin embargo, el rubio demostró ser otra cosa. Su cabeza se encontraba levantaba, haciendo que mechones de su cabello dorado cayeron junto a él, viendo directa y SOLAMENTE a los ojos de la mujer mientras sonreía.

Sorprendente, sin embargo, lo más increíble era que la mujer inmune o simplemente densa a encantos, normalmente atacada por cientos de chicos en intentos por invitarla a salir, "divertirse", eh infinidades de excusas para meterse en sus pantalones, se encontraba ruborizaba en un bello tono rosa.

Siempre que Khota se encontraba en la enfermería de su escuela no sabia si disfrutar de tal espectáculo o sentirse celoso de que su mejor amigo siempre tuviera ese efecto en casi todas las mujeres.

"_Hablando de eso …_" El chico moreno dejo de ver a las rubias risueñas a favor de ver la enfermería. Era una habitación de paredes grises y una hilera de tres ventanas por dos lados, en una daba una vista al corredor y el otro al exterior, en el fondo se encontraban cortinas azules de aspecto medico que ocultaban dos pares de camas con una ultima siendo separada por un mueble. Un escritorio frente a las ventanas del exterior y unos estantes pegados a la pared que conectaba con la puerta.

Todas las camas estaban siendo ocupadas en ese momento por las numerables chicas desmayas que él y Naruto tuvieron que mover, desde el patio de la escuela hasta el segundo piso, subiendo muchos escalones y con varias chicas sobre sus hombros, de las cuales una que otra pesaba más de lo que aparentaba y en una que otra ocasión se movían, solo para caer nuevamente y de alguna manera aumentar más el peso.

Khota sabía que tenía una mala cara, y no podía entender muy bien porque, después de todo, había tocado a más mujeres de lo que había esperado en su vida … y sin embargo … ¡Tuvieron que llevarlas a la enfermería que se encontraba en el segundo piso en la parte más alejada del edificio si toma en cuenta el patio, en grandes números dado que su mejor amigo era un maldito corazón de oro que no podía dejar a nadie atrás!

"¿Hirano-kun?"

Khota parpadeo un par de veces, sorprendido de lo intenso que estuvo en pensamiento, y volvió a la realidad.

"Puuffff"

Solo para salir volando por una severa hemorragia nasal al tener delante de él a Shizuka, totalmente inclinada dándole una vista perfecta de sus enorme pechos, una mirada inocente, y su cuerpo curvilíneo.

"Muajajajajaja" Naruto comenzó a reír a carcajadas al ver como el chico moreno salía volando a sus espadas, solo para chocar contra la ventana y deslizarse lentamente como si de un objeto ligero se tratase. "!Joder Khota, siempre caes en lo mismo!"

"Fufufuf" Sorprendentemente, Shizuka también se encontraba riendo viendo con clara emoción y diversión al chico inconsciente sobre su escritorio. No podía evitarlo, sabia que tenía un cuerpo deslumbrante, que muchos chicos morirían felices si pudieran tocar si quiera una parte de su cuerpo y que podría causar gran conmoción por igual.

Nunca se le había ocurrido bromear con absolutamente nadie, mucho menos alumnos, luciendo poses un poco atrevidas y subidas de nivel con su cuerpo. Sin embargo, después de conocer a Naruto, alguien que se proclamo a si mismo como "Rey de la Bromas", comenzó a hacerlo.

Shizuka no pudo evitar voltear hacia dicho sujeto y no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban un poco y mariposas molestaban su estómago.

El pensamiento que antes tuvo tal vez no fue bien planteado. Si, el hacer bromas así fue cosa del Uzumaki, las ideas siempre fueron suyas, las victimas también. Sin embargo, sus bromas nunca han sido con el afán de herir a alguien más, de obtener algo a cambio, o simplemente con pensamientos maliciosos … pero por sobre todo, nunca ha sido con el propósito de usarla.

Muchas personas al hablar con ella miran sus pechos, su cuerpo, su culo, miran diferentes partes de su cuerpo excepto sus ojos. Y realmente fue una sorpresa que la primera vez que conociera al rubio, sus ojos miran sus ojos.

Ohh … esos hermosos ojos la cautivaron desde la primera vez que los vio.

Naruto dejo de reír un poco y abrió los ojos, viendo directamente los suyos sin vacilar.

Esas piscinas de un claro y despegado azul cielo, que podría confundirse con el profundo océano, eran una hermosa sincronía entre la bondad y el amor, entre un calor reconfortante y seguro, entre confianza y seguridad, inocencia y amabilidad … podría seguir diciendo mil y un más cosas positivas que podrían describir lo que uno ve en sus ojos. Pero lo único, y lo que creía más importante, era una cosa en sus ojos … la aceptación.

Cuando Naruto la veía a los ojos no veía nada más que eso, aceptación. Era realmente reconfortante que alguien al mirarte aceptara todos y cada uno de tus defectos y virtudes, que al verte solo quiere ver al verdadero tú sin pensar por un momento en cambiar lo que eres, que te valoren como persona y no como un objeto o algún tipo de trofeo.

Era algo que … agrego más encanto al Uzumaki.

"!Uno abajo Shizuka-chan! ¡Nos falta el resto!" Bromeo Naruto levantando ambos pulgares soltando una risita. Como le encantaba pasar tiempo con la enfermera tetona, siempre que estaban juntos se la pasaban bien simplemente platicando, tomando el té, en una que otra ocasión acostados y de ves en cuando escapándose de la enfermería. Pero por sobre todo le encantaba su tiempo de diversión, lanzando chistes de un lado al otro y bromando con quien encontraran en el camino.

¡Simplemente era divertido estar con Shizuka-chan!

"!Sabes que no podemos hacer eso Naruto-kun! Faltarías a tus clases y tus profesores te regañarían, y no quiero eso!" Exclamo Shizuka haciendo un puchero y volteando dándole la espalda al rubio, causando que sus grandes pechos de movieran junto a ella. No podían seguir haciendo eso, por muy divertido y emocionante que sea la sensación de hacer bromas y casi ser atrapada, Naruto ya había tenido problemas todas las veces que los han atrapado, eh irónicamente, quien los atrapaba no eran los Profesores ni el Cuerpo Disciplinario, era una chica que estaba muy cerca de Naruto.

Demasiado para su gusto.

"No te preocupes Shizuka-chan, eso es lo de menos" Naruto le resto importancia moviendo la mano, totalmente indiferente por sus clases y mucho más por los castigos. No había de que preocuparse, era un profesional en la carrera de bromista, no había absolutamente nadie que lograra atraparlo y mucho menos darse cuenta de quien era. Era absolutamente genial eh increíble, lo que ayudaba aún más en sus bromas y todo lo que hacía.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en los labios de Naruto mientras tallaba sus manos, estando cada vez más impacientado por las miles de ideas formándose en su cabeza y las muchas victimas de su siguiente acto.

Shizuka solo podía parpadear mientras inclinaba la cabeza, colocando un dedo sobre barbilla, viendo con desconcierto como el chico comenzaba a reír casi como un villano malvado ideando destruir el mundo.

"!Naruto!"

"!Hyyyaaaaa!"

"!Puff!"

Sabía que era poco atractivo el sonido, pero no pudo evitarlo. Con ambas manos sobre su boca y la cara completamente roja, Shizuka intentaba fervientemente no reír después de ver a un hombre, el cual consideraba todo un caballero, gritar como niña mientras saltada del suelo al techo como un gato.

"!¿Qué crees que estas haciendo en la enfermería en hora de estudios, idiota?! ¡Este lugar solo esta permitido para enfermos y heridos, así que sal de aquí en este mismo instante y ve a clases!"

Naruto cayo al suelo sobre su culo, y pase de que debería haber dolido, no sintió nada más que miedo y terror por lo que tenía delante de él.

Para ser sincero, se consideraba como una persona que no le tenía miedo a nada. Había estado en el extremo receptor de un arma de fuego sin parpadear. Había sido amenazado seriamente con un arma blanca y no le tomo importancia. En muchas ocasiones estuvo rodeado por personas que lo querían muerto y solo pudo sonreír. En actividades o deportes los cuales se llevaban a un gran extremo, en el cual hasta los profesionales dudaban, se sentía emocionado y lleno de vigor.

Pero ahora … teniendo delante de él a Saya Takagi extremadamente enojada … solo podía encogerse ante su fulminante mirada como todo un niño

Siendo unos años menor que él, y considerablemente más baja que él, Saya podría muy bien ser una niña pequeña en comparación … lo cual no estaba del todo lejos.

Tenía 16 años de edad, media 1.55 metros de altura, y al igual que la enfermera tenía prominentes senos, sin embargo siendo muy delgada. Su cabello era largo y rosado que estaba recogido en dos coletas gemela con varios mechones delgados y pronunciados adornando su rostro. Sus ojos eran de color naranja intenso y normalmente tiene las cejas fruncidas. Vestía el uniforme escolar femenino, que consistía en una sudadera blanca de marinero con franjas verdes en los costados al igual que en la parte trasera del cuello, un moño azul marino, una falda verde, calcetas blancas y zapatos de vestir marrones.

A primera vista se veía linda, pero todo se arruinaba con esa extraña bruma negra con morado a su alrededor que la hacía ver intimidante, sin contar la inexplicable corriente de aire que movía su cabello y ropa, y la sombra que se cernía sobre su rostro, logrando que sus ojos naranjas brillen como fuego.

Naruto posiblemente podía no tener miedo a nada … sin embargo la furia femenina, y sobre todo la furia de Saya-chan era algo que no podía superar.

"H-hai"

Más rápido de lo que uno podía imaginar, Naruto se levanto de golpe y sin más salió volando del lugar, dejando detrás de sí un rastro de polvo como estela. Saya se quedó en su lugar, totalmente imperturbable por la velocidad, solo observando al igual que Alcón como el rubio corría como alma que lleva el diablo a su salón de clase.

Shizuka junto a Khota (que acaba de despertar gracias a los gritos) vieron todo lo ocurrido con expresiones en blanco. Como una chica más pequeña que el hombre, en edad y estatura, podía ordenar y moverlo a su antojo era como si la lógica en su mente no aplicara para nada. La chica pequeña volteo en su dirección, con las manos en las caderas y un ceño fruncido, y resoplo al ver a Khota sin su chaqueta y con su playera blanca sobre el escritorio.

"Hump, nunca espere mucho de ti gordito, y ahora puedo confirmarlo. Mantente alejado de Naruto-kun y asegúrate de no influenciarlo con tu desagradable compañía … con su permiso Mirakawa-Sensei"

Realizo una pequeña inclinación con educación y dio media vuelta, caminando sin ver ni decir una palabra más.

…

Shizuka tenía el ceño fruncido ligeramente, la chica era buena y académicamente era todo un genio, sin embargo … era muy grosera con las demás personas, más aún con las que detesta, lo cual puede decir muy abiertamente. Y al parecer tenía cierta maña contra Khota, el cual, desde el punto de vista de la niña, era una mala influencia para Naruto. Eran buenas sus intenciones, pero la forma en que despreciaba al chico a veces eran un poco demasiado hirientes.

"L-lo siento mucho Hi … ¿Eh?"

Quería disculparse, y tal vez subirle un poco el ánimo, pero estaba bastante desconcertada al ver al chico.

"M-me vio …"

Khota tenía una mirada soñadora, un rubor rosa sobre sus mejillas, una sonrisa bastante boba con corazones en ojos y flotando a su alrededor. Parecía una chica enamorada si le sumaba el hecho de que estaba de rodillas sobre su escritorio dándole la espalda.

"Fufufu"

No puedo evitarlo, Shizuka solo coloco una mano sobre su boca riendo suavemente. Solo los ciego no lograrían ver los sentimientos románticos que Khota tenía por Saya Takagi. Nadie sabía porque o cómo fue que sucedió, pero se sabia muy abiertamente que el chico estaba enamorado de la pelirrosa. Tanto que en varias ocasiones ha intentado abiertamente invitarla a salir, de las cuales todas y cada una han sido ignoradas o rechazadas … normalmente ignoradas, dado que Saya parecía ignorar o no saber si quiera que existía Khota.

"Ahh, que bonito es el amor." Pensó Shizuka sonriendo cariñosamente con ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, retorciéndose de un lado al otro con corazones flotando a su alrededor soltando risitas. Se detuvo en un momento y se cubrió la cara, tratando de esconder su rostro rojo por la vergüenza. "M-Me pregunto si él también pensara en eso …" De solo imaginar una escena romántica entre ella y su enamoramiento …

"!Kyyyyaaa!"

El amor era muy bonito.

* * *

**SALTO DE LÍNEA**

* * *

"_Maldición, si hubiera sido más precavido tal vez no me habría descubierto_." Pensó Naruto frunciendo los labios con disgusto ante su descuido, tenía los brazos doblados detrás de su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia sus clases. No podía evitarlo, por muy vergonzoso y humillante que sonara, Saya tenía mucho poder sobre él. Se conocían desde que eran unos niños y era su mejor amiga, y dada su debilidad con el sexo apuesto, tenía poca o ninguna posibilidad de desobedecer una orden suya.

Naruto suspiro y sacudió un poco la cabeza, no sabía porque tenía esos pensamientos de un momento a otro, pero tenía que dejarlo de lado. Había llegado a clases. Abrió la puerta corrediza, y como si fuera un interruptor, el salón quedo en completo silencio mientras todos se congelaban dejando de lado lo que estaban haciendo.

El rubio comenzó a sentirse incomodo por el silencio y las miradas penetrantes, se movió en su lugar con nerviosismo y la fuerza del habito fluyo cuando un dedo comenzó a rascar en su mejilla.

"_¿Q-Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué todos me miran sin hacer nada? ¿Tengo algo en la cara o qué?_" Pensó Naruto viendo a todos sus compañeros congelados en su lugar, viendo sin parpadear en su dirección en completo silencio. Comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado al otro, y por curiosidad volteo a sus espaldas, pensando que estaban viendo detrás de él.

Sin embargo solo se encontró el pasillo completamente vacío y silencioso.

Sus mejillas se calentaron y brillaron con rojo ante su estupidez, dio media vuelta y con su mano en la nuca dio una sonrisa incomoda.

"J-jejejeje … B-bueno ¡Mucho gusto Kyoko-Sensei!"

Saludo a su profesora con su mejor sonrisa levantando la mano y entro al salón como si fuera suyo. Ignoro las miradas de los demás y continuo con su sonrisa a su banca al lado de las ventanas, siempre hacia eso cuando estaba en la escuela, ignorar a los demás. No podía evitarlo, por mucho que quisiera hacer amigos con todos, los rumores eran algo normal en ese escuela. No podía hacer absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal porque al siguiente día todos estarían hablando del tema, retorciendo eh inventando sobre el tema para su retorcida diversión.

Realmente ignoraba los rumores, no le prestaba atención y no le importaba mucho si alguien hablaba de él, si fuera por él se haría amigo de toda la escuela. Sin embargo las demás personas eran muy materialistas, muy superficiales, les importaba más lo que las demás personas pensaban de ellas y solo se hacían amigos si había algo que ganar.

Era algo que odiaba con gran fuerza, las personas que se mienten a sí mismas y no aprecian la amistad estaban en su lista negra.

"!U-Uzumaki-san!"

Casi salto de su piel al escuchar la voz de reproche de su querida Sensei.

"!Hai!"

"!¿Me puedes explicar el motivo de tal falta de respeto a tus compañeros y maestros?!"

"!¿Eh?! ¡Pero no hice nada!"

"!Esta estrictamente establecido que los estudiantes deben llevar la vestimenta escolar en todo momento!"

"!Pero si siempre vengo con uniforme!"

"!E-E-En este mismo instantes e-estas … d-d-desnudo!"

"!¿EH?!"

Naruto bajo la mirada y por fin se dio cuenta de las miradas penetrantes de sus compañeros. Se había olvidado su camisa y chaqueta en la enfermería, dada la prisa por escapar, nunca se dio cuenta de su torso expuesto y desnudo. Su rostro se ilumino como árbol de Navidad y con prisa por taparse uso sus brazos como escudo.

"!KYYYAAAA!"

Solo para quedar horrorizado ante el grito femenino de todo su salón, cada chica estaba viéndolo con corazones en ojos y una cara completamente roja, su propia Sensei estaba completamente roja y eh inmóvil en su lugar.

"!N-Naruto-baka, olvidaste eso!"

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Saya entro con prisa, solo para congelarse y sonrojarse por completo. Hace un momento no había prestado atención a su vestimenta ni mucho menos a su persona, estaba enojada y solo quería asegurarse de separar a Naruto de ese desagradable distracción, sin embargo ahora que lo veía bien no podía ni moverse.

Naruto se consideraba el chico más deseable de Academy Fujimi por demasiada ventaja. Puede haber chicos lindos, guapos y sexys, claro, pero nadie se comparaba con él. Sus deslumbrantes ojos azules eran como magia seductora. Sus sonrisa eran encantadoras. Su rostro y cabello eran perfectos. Pero su cuerpo era de infarto. Con una complexión delgada pero musculosa, músculos definidos y muy firmes, un pack de 8 abdominales y … ¿Ya había mencionado sus músculos definidos y firmes?

"!Saya-chan!" Naruto exclamo con alivio al ver a su amigo y sobre todo su ropa, se apresuró a la chica sin prestar atención y termino por tropezar con la mochila de uno de sus compañeros. "!Whoa!" Salió volando por la velocidad y termino por abordar a la pelirosa.

"!Kya!"

Ambos cayeron al suelo en un montón mientras toda la clase jadeaba ante su accidente. Saya había cerrado los ojos ante el impacto, esperando y no deseando el fuerte golpe en la espalda. Sin embargo todo lo que pudo sentir fueron dos grandes y fuertes brazos rodeándola y llevándola a la seguridad y firmeza que tanto conocía, seguía esperando la impacto pero con menor fuerza, pero de nueva cuenta pudo sentir como se movía y de un momento a otro el choque de carne contra el suelo.

…

"¿Estas bien, Saya-chan?"

Saya abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la voz masculina muy de cerca. Lo primero que vio fue la piel en un perfecto tono bronceado, seguido del pecho musculoso y bien definido. Un poco alarmada por tal cercanía levanto la cabeza, solo para quedar cautivada con los mágicos y seductores ojos azul cielo de Naruto, quedo pasmada a tal grado que ni se dio cuenta del rubor en su rostro ni la posición en la que estaban.

Naruto levanto una ceja viendo con extrañeza como su mejor amiga estaba inmóvil encima de él, había rodeado sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura y la había llevado a su pecho mientras giraba y caía sobre su espalda. Se sobresalto un poco al sentir movimiento cerca de su abdomen, bajo la mirada y sus ojos se ampliaron, un rubor cubrió sus mejillas y rápidamente aparto la mirada.

"!M-Maldición!" No podía creer que había visto tan descaradamente los pechos de la pelirosa. Bueno, no por completo, solo fue el escote … ¡Pero que carajo pensaba! No debía pensar así de una mujer, ni una persona … lo que sea, solo cállate.

"Vamos, levanta" No queriendo pensar ni sentir más de lo debido, Naruto se levanto bruscamente logrando que Saya chillara un poco y le dejo sentarse en su regazo, estiro las manos y tomo sus prendas del suelo. Moviendo a la chica se levanto del suelo, y ante la mirada atenta de los demás, se puso su playera y después su chaqueta, dejando ésta abierta por comodidad.

Sonriendo ante su ropa volteo hacia Saya eh inclino un poco la cabeza al ver su mirada penetrante sobre su cabeza. El concurso de miradas duro unos segundos en silencio hasta que Saya harta de esperar levanto la mano.

"!¿No me vas ayudar o que idiota?!"

"Oh … jejeje, lo siento."

"Cállate y solo ayúdame"

"Ma, ma, tranquila ya estoy en eso"

"No me digas que calme"

"Si no quieres que te diga que te calmes, cállate y solo cálmate"

"!Que no me digas que hacer!"

Naruto puso lo ojos en blanco ante su grito y sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente mientras la tomaba de las manos y la levantaba con delicadeza. No podía creer que una chica tan linda tuviera un carácter tan fuerte en ese pequeño cuerpo, no sabia porque pero esa extraña combinación le gustaba mucho, era uno de sus encantos que le atraían mucho

"Ahí" Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza mientras se inclinaba un poco y sonrió cerrando los ojos. Dada su estatura, su edad, su carácter, y siendo ella misma más que nada, la apreciaba mucho. Y teniendo en cuenta la larga historia que compartían juntos, la veía como su pequeña hermanita malcriada y mandona que tenía que proteger.

"!I-idiota!"

"!Whaaa!"

También era la hermana irritante y molesta que tenía extraños cambios de humor en momentos sin sentido, lo cual llevaba a recibir golpes y gritos sin sentido, como la bofetada que acaba de recibir por la chica que salió corriendo al igual que su insulto.

Mientras se sobaba la mejilla ahora roja, no puedo evitar sonreír, se olvido del dolor y cruzo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza volteando a la ventana.

Podía soportar eso y más de Saya-chan, era su hermanita adorable después de todo.

* * *

**SALTO DE LÍNEA**

* * *

Naruto soltó un largo y exagerado suspiro de alivio al escuchar la campana marcar el final de su clase. Se desplomo de cara contra su escritorio y soltó un gemido de cansancio contra su libreta. Podía escuchar a sus compañeros de clases salir del salón, murmullos y susurros rondaron por todos lados y solo provocaron que se hundiera más con cansancio. No podía evitarlo, puede que los rumores, susurros, murmullos y señalamientos no le afectarán eh ignorara, pero era cansado bloquear todo eso a favor de seguir con su vida.

"¿Uzumaki-kun?"

Naruto parpadeo ante la voz femenina y la sombra extra delante de él, levanto un poco la cabeza y sus ojos casi salieron de sus cuencas. Solo podía ver un par de grandes pechos obstruyendo su vista de la persona que le hablaba.

"¿Estas bien?"

La mujer al no recibir respuesta bajo en cuclillas hasta el nivel de su cara eh inclino un poco la cabeza.

Kyoko Hayashi

Era su maestra de 3er año y la asesora del Club de Ping Pong de Academy Fujimi. Era una mujer madura y hermosa de 30 años con un cuerpo de curvas enteras y grandes pechos, era soltera y muchos dicen que tiene un aura a su alrededor de "Estoy insatisfecha con mi vida"

Tiene ojos marrones claros con anteojos, cabello castaño rojizo que mantiene en una coleta suelta con largas hebras que cuelgan enfrente de cada oreja y, como antes dicho, tenia una figura completa con grandes pechos. Vestía con un saco de color blanco, el cual tenía dos botones medios abrochados, resaltando sus grandes pechos y su pequeña cintura al igual que mostrando una camisa amarilla muy escotada por debajo. Su falda blanca le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y acentuaba sus caderas anchas. Y para terminar usaba altos tacones blancos.

Aunque en parte era verdad, Naruto nunca la había visto así con él. Siempre tenía esa hermosa sonrisa y un bello sonrojo enmarcando su rostro. Se preocupaba mucho por sus estudiantes, era estricta ya que quería lo mejor de ellos, y siempre ayudaba cuando la necesitaban.

"¿Kyoko-Sen …"

"Es Hayashi-Sensei para usted alumno"

"Umm … p-pero él …"

"¿Qué se le ofrece alumno?"

"Ah … b-bueno, solo quería un poco de ayuda para-"

"Ya le di suficiente ayuda a lo largo de la clase alumno, si quiere saber más puede estudiar o levantar la mano en la siguiente clase cuando tenga dudas."

"!P-Pero él-"

"!Hamasaki-San!"

"!H-hai!"

"¿No tiene clases en este momento?"

"E-Es receso …"

"Entonces le recomiendo estudiar en lo que tenga dudas sobre la reciente lección, y aprenda de la siguiente, así sus dudas serán resueltas."

"!P-pero-"

"Hasta luego Hamasaki-San"

"_Bueno … tal vez no todos …_" Pensó Naruto con una cara en blanco y una gran gota de sudor en su frente al ver el gran rechazo por parte de su maestra. Al parecer no todos los alumnos tenía la fortuna de tener la ayuda de la maestra. Aunque levanto una ceja al ver la odiosa mirada del alumno promedio dirigida a él mientras caminaba y salía del salón. Resoplo con diversión y cerro los ojos, se reclino sobre su silla y cruzo los brazos detrás de su cabeza, sonriendo ligeramente ante su idiotez. "Eso fue duro"

"Hmp, eso le pasa por no poner atención en horas de clase" Kyoko resoplo molesta cruzando sus brazos debajo de su gran busto y desviando la mirada, estando en pie en algún momento de la distracción.

"Sabes que no todos pueden ver más allá" Naruto hablo crípticamente inclinando un poco la cabeza, abrieron perezosamente uno de sus ojos viendo a su Sensei.

"Mmm … ¿A-A qué te refieres?" Volvió su mirada al rubio Uzumaki y se sonrojo un poco al verlo en ese posición. Su sonrojo aumento al ver su solitario ojo azul vagando por su cuerpo con gran lentitud y su ligera sonrisa. Sabiendo que estaba teniendo su foco de atención, con nerviosismo movió un mechón detrás de su oreja y con su brazo faltante se aseguro de subir sutilmente sus grandes pechos, acentuándolos más.

"Eres … muy hermosa"

Kyoko tenía los ojos bien abiertos ante su declaración, sus mejillas se mancharon de rosa y su cuerpo quedo completamente rígido. No podía escuchar absolutamente nada más que su corazón palpitante a mil por hora y el sutil pitido de aturdimiento.

Había recibido muchos elogios, todo el tiempo, desde sus compañeros maestros hasta los alumnos mismos. Siempre los escuchaba del profesor de Educación Física cada vez que quería ir por una copa, pero sus palabras estaban llenas de lujuria y malicia, sabia que es lo que quería. Los alumnos pueden no decirlo en voz alta, ya que les tenía absolutamente prohibido hablar con ella con tanta familiaridad, sin embargo siempre podía escuchar los susurros y murmullos elogiando su figura, y sobre todo sus pechos, cada vez que tenía clases o paseaba por un pasillo.

En conclusión, puede que se sienta alagada cada vez que elogian su figura, pero sus palabras llenas lujuria, malicia y codicia simplemente la hacían sentir como … un objeto. Es por eso que sentía que su vida era todo un fracaso, había trabajado arduamente para poder conseguir una carrera como Maestra. Había sacrificado horas de sueño, había sacrificado o perdido amistades, había sacrificado horas que podría estar con familia. Sangre, sudor y lagrimas para poder realizar su sueño de ser una gran Maestra …

… solo para ser elogiada por tener un buen cuerpo.

"Demasiado para tu propio bien …"

Kyoko parpadeo rápidamente al escuchar las palabras del chico y su sonrojo aumento. En su momento de pensamiento profundo no se dio cuenta del momento en el que Naruto había metido sus cosas dentro de su mochila y se había levantando de su lugar. Pero el motivo de su calor era la cercanía entre ella y el rubio, puesto que Naruto se había inclinado y recargado contra su escritorio, logrando que sus rostro estuvieran a centímetros de distancia.

"¿Q-qué …?" Apenas podía escuchar su propia voz y respiración, los latidos de su corazón aumentaron y retumbaron con fuerza en sus oídos. Su atención completa estaba en el rostro bellamente iluminado por el sol de Naruto, que se encontraba viendo directamente a sus ojos y portando esa pequeña sonrisa que le hacía sentir mareada.

¡Maldita sea, a penas se podía mantener en pie!

"Tu sola presencia distrae a cualquiera …" Se sobresalto al sentir como sus dedos serpenteaban por su babilla y comenzó a temblar por el calor que recorría su cuerpo entero, sus parpados comenzaron a pesar al ver como acortaba la distancia entre ellos lenta y agonizantemente y como sostenía su barbilla con tal delicadeza que la hacía sentir … única. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando no puedo más y lo único que pudo hacer fue levantar un poco los labios.

…

"… Y no puedo culparlos" Sus ojos de abrieron de golpe al escuchar su voz masculina susurrando cerca de su oído. Podía sentir sus mejillas tocándose con suavidad y deslizándose suavemente. No pudo evitarlo y un ronroneo bastante femenino subió por su garganta mientras cerraba los ojos de nueva cuenta, retorciéndose un poco entre su mano por tal experiencia que estaba sintiendo.

Sin embargo, todo lo increíble siempre tiene que acabar, y lo que estaba sucediendo se acabo al sentir su mano soltando su barbilla y se alejaba lentamente. No abrió los ojos ya que no quería verlo irse y demostrar su decepción, al igual que su vergüenza por lo … tonta que la traía por él, a tal grado que podía hacerla masilla en sus manos y …

… Un beso.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente al sentir un par de labios ubicados muy peligrosamente cerca de sus labios, en la comisura exactamente, besando con delicadeza y suavidad, como si fuera la cosa más frágil o especial del mundo, teniendo temor de romper u ofender con tal acción.

No sabía si era posible, pero era probable que vapor en ese momento estuviera saliendo de sus oídos. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la banca como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, sus manos apretaban con fuerza el bordillo de su saco, y podía ver como su cuerpo entero temblaba dado que tenía la cabeza gacha.

"Después de todo …" Kyoko tenía miedo de levantar la cabeza y mostrar su rostro muy comparable con las cerezas, de ver sus ojos y demostrar lo vulnerable que era ante él, de darle la satisfacción (lo menos probable) de ver como podía controlarla sin problema alguno …

"… yo estoy incluido."

Sus ojos se abrieron y levanto la cabeza con rapidez, solo para verlo saliendo de la puerta, no sin antes ruborizarla otra vez con un guiño coqueto, y dejarla sola en el salón.

El silencio envolvió el salón de clase, nada se movía y nadie se movía, solo el sonido de fondo de la escuela daba a entender que aún el tiempo estaba corriendo.

"!Gyyaaa!"

Kyoko cayo de rodillas al suelo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, no quería demostrar ni ver nadie en ese momento. Solo quería quedarse ahí mientras recordaba una y otra vez las palabras y acciones del rubio Uzumaki. No podía creer aun lo cerca que estaba, sus toques en sus barbilla, sus palabras saliendo de esos hermosos labios.

"!Kyyaaaa!"

Bajos las manos, mostrando una brillante sonrisa, y toco con delicadeza el lugar en el que beso Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun … m-me beso"

No lo podía creer aún, después de tanto tiempo tratando y fallando de tener su atención … por fin puedo tener la atención de su enamoramiento.

Y fue mucho más genial de lo que se imaginaba.

* * *

**SALTO DE LÍNEA**

* * *

Naruto caminaba por los pasillo de su escuela con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y la vista en el techo. Estaba silbando una melodía improvisada y relajante con sus labios curveados en una sonrisa. Era la imagen misma de alguien relajado y despreocupado, alguien sin problema ni pesares, una buena persona y sobre todo buen es-

**¡BOOM!**

"Bum" Naruto río entre dientes y siguió caminando, sin preocuparse de la explosión sorda detrás de él ni mucho menos los gritos que llegaron. Giro un poco la cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo vio como la puerta a unos metros detrás de él estaba intacta, aunque extrañamente la ventana parecía tener pintura naranja fresca. "Viene la siguiente"

**¡BOOM!**

"Ahhh, la sincronía es increíble" Naruto asintió a si mismo con los ojos cerrados teniendo una expresión de suficiencia en su rostro. Los gritos de antes subieron de volumen y la puerta en esa ocasión realmente se movió un poco. Segundos después se lograron gritos sordos proviniendo de ese lugar mientras que la puerta parecía querer ser arrancada de las bisagras por lo brusco que se movía. "Parece que viene lo bueno"

"!UZUMAKi!"

Una mano salió disparada del vidrio, casi como una película de terror, y se logro escuchar un grito lleno de ira y furia. Aunque la mano extrañamente estaba cubierta por una cantidad ridícula de pintura naranja y sobre él se podía ver lo que parecía pelusa o algo parecido al pelaje de color rojo.

"!Viene lo bueno!" Exclamo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un brillo travieso en sus ojos, dándole la apariencia de un zorro travieso.

"!VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!"

"!Por qué no mueves esa vieja carrocería y vienes por mí, viejo!"

"!MALDITO MOCOSO MAL EDUCADO Y COBARDE!"

"!La cobardía es conocida por el hecho de esconderse, y por lo que veo yo estoy en el pasillo y tu dentro!"

"!MALDITA SEA, CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA-"

"!No se dice cuando, es "si puedo" ponerte la manos encima!"

La puerta se abrió de golpe cayendo al suelo y un sujeto salió disparado. Hubiera sido intimidante si no fuera por la cantidad ridícula de pintura naranja que escurría de él junto al "pelaje" rojo que tenía pegado. Parecía casi un oso por el estómago inflado que tenía.

"!VEN AQUÍ!"

"!Atrape si puedes!"

Naruto dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, primero comenzó como un trote, para luego subir de velocidad hasta que pareciera carrera cuando el sujeto estuvo apunto de atraparlo. Mientras corría se podían escuchar sus risas por todo el lugar, al igual que las maldiciones del sujeto, lo que provoco que varias cabezas salieran al corredor viendo con curiosidad que sucedía y las personas que andaban en el corredor rieran y se hicieran aun lado.

"!Alaben la grandeza del Gran Uzumaki Naruto-Sama!"

"!CÁLLATE MALDITO MOCOSO!"

Las risas subieron de nivel y Naruto solo puedo sonreír aun más grande, si pensaron que eso era gracioso aun no había visto nada. Al llegar al final de otro pasillo doblo la esquina eh inmediatamente salto, estiro la mano y tomo lo que quería, al caer rodó sobre su espalda y se pego contra los casilleros en la pared. Al ver las miradas sorprendidas de los demás sonrió y se llevo el dedo sobre sus labios, guiñando un ojo para firma su trato.

Las chicas se cubrieron la boca con un pequeño sonrojo y los hombre sonrieron como respuesta.

El sujeto doblo la esquina con gran rapidez y Naruto al verlo salto, todos se sorprendieron ya que pensaban que se escondería, mientras que otros realmente no lo esperaban. Sin embargo Naruto no presto atención, al momento de saltar estiro el objeto que tenía en las manos y con gran habilidad logro colocarla sobre el rostro del sujeto, y siguiendo su camino cayo en el suelo detrás él levantándose nada más rodar.

"!Vamos viejo, esto aun no ah terminado, o es que ya no puedes ni correr!"

"!VUELVE AQUÍ!"

Soltando una risita Naruto le dio un dedo medio y luego comenzó a correr a sus espaldas, todo eso era emocionante y realmente divertido. Era su pequeño escape o diferencia de la rutina diaria que tenía. No le gustaba la negatividad o lo blanco y negro que era casi todo el tiempo en la vida, era una persona que le gustaba poder sonreír y reír todo el tiempo que pudiera, que los amigos se la pasaran bien y no pelearan, que las parejas se den cuenta de lo afortunados que son y se quieran más, que la vida de las personas se pinten o manchen de color y aprecien más lo que hacen y no lo que hicieron.

Quería que todos pudieran amarse los unos a otros.

"!Whoa!" Al doblar una esquina y correr, una puerta se abrió tan de repente que tropezó de la sorpresa. Sin embargo tomo control de su cuerpo y sus pies bailaron mientras se inclinaba y giraba alrededor del carrito lleno de libros que salió de la puerta. Termino de girar cuando llego al otro lado del carrito y suspiro de alivio al salvarse de una caída dolorosa.

"Oh … lo siento mucho."

Naruto giro un poco la cabeza al escuchar la voz serena y calmada femenina con un tono de disculpa detrás de él, parpadeo varias veces y la comisura de sus labios temblaron. No dijo absolutamente nada y la persona aún dentro del salón tampoco, simplemente se quedaron quietos mientras escuchaban el golpeteo rápido sinónimo de alguien corriendo.

"Seguro lo haces"

Hablo Naruto con sarcasmo mientras una ligera sonrisa crecía y comenzaba a caminar. Y como si fuera alguna señal, la victima de tal broma doblo la esquina a gran velocidad tropezando un poco y siguiendo. Aunque al parecer no tenía o estaba si quiera cerca de tener los reflejos del rubio, puesto que al ver el carrito, aunque lo intento, quiso frenar pero termino volando de cara contra todos los libros.

"!WHOA!"

"!Je, realmente necesitas un bastón viejo, no queremos cacharros cayendo por todos lados!"

"!GRRRR … MALDITO MOCOSO!"

Naruto salió disparado en otro carrera con una risa alegre y un paso saltarín en su camino. El sujeto presa de la rabia eh ira se levantó tan rápido como pudo, ignorando los libros en el suelo y los otros pegados en su cuerpo, y comenzó a correr con todo lo que tenía.

Extrañamente, la persona dueña del carrito ya no se encontraba por ningún lado.

El rubio rápidamente llego al fondo del pasillo y salto, omitiendo los escalones debajo de él y cayendo mientras rodaba en la parte media de las escaleras. Se levanto rápidamente y nuevamente salto los escalones hasta caer en el siguiente piso. Siguiendo esos pasos varias veces hasta llegar a la planta baja del edificio escolar, todo ante la mirada sorprendida de las persona cercanas o en las escaleras. Una vez cayo en el suelo rodo y se detuvo en una rodilla.

"La parada final" Dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Casi como si fuera una película, dio varios pasos atrás y se escondió en la esquina hecha por la escaleras mientras se recargaba en ella. Tendría que esperar bastante tiempo dado que realmente se había adelantado, sin embargo eso le dada tiempo.

Deslizo la mano por su pantalón y en su bolsillo, la saco y mostro un teléfono celular de color naranja oscuro metalizado. Lo abrió con un solo dedo y vio un poco la pantalla, toco varios botones y luego lo coloco a un lado de su oreja.

"… Soy yo … si ya terminaron … no, solo por ella, yo tengo trabajo que hacer … claro, dile que no llegare hasta la noche … no, sabe muy bien que tiene que hacer … bien, nos vemos"

Tan pronto termino de hablar cerro el celular y la metió en su bolsillo sin una segunda mirada. Se cruzo de brazos y cerro los ojos, para muchos simplemente estaba recargado en su lugar o para otros estaba tratando de ser "Genial". Estaban equivocados, ya que estaba concentrado en su audición esperando y contando las fuertes y rápidas pisadas de las escaleras. Después de unos segundos abrió los ojos y sonrió de lado, mostrando sus colmillos de aspecto más canino y pronunciado que los demás.

"!Ya era hora viejo, estaba a punto de morir de aburrimiento!" Naruto se burló inclinando un poco la cabeza y abriendo los brazos a sus costados.

"!AQUÍ TERMINAS MALDITO MOCOSO!"

"_Wow, seguro tiene garganta y pulmones_" Pensó Naruto un poco impresionado por su grito estruendoso, dado que ya llevaba tiempo gritando estaba casi seguro que ni siquiera podría gritar, al parecer estaba equivocado. El super peluche naranja bajo las escaleras casi como locomotora y se abalanzo contra el rubio con un puño en alto.

El rubio ni siquiera parpadeo o mostró emoción al ver el ataque, simplemente creció su sonrisa y también avanzo. El puño bajo con fuerza y rapidez con intención de hacer mucho daño, y para cualquiera el puño habría conectado. Naruto simplemente se agacho un poco y ladeo el rostro, dejando que el puño y por consiguiente el brazo pasaran inofensivamente a milímetros de distancia. Su mano derecha salió disparada contra el estomago del sujeto, su mano izquierda por detrás, y su pie izquierdo al tocar el suelo comenzó a girar.

Naruto con una sonrisa gigante estiro más su brazo izquierdo y al girar por completo logro y sostuvo el sujeto para llevarlo a su rodilla derecha mientras se agachaba un poco. Con una risa de villano malvado bajo su mano izquierda con gran fuerza y conecto.

**¡SLAP!**

"Muawawawawa ¡La venganza esta completa!" Naruto se levantó rápidamente, dejando caer el tipo estupefacto, y salto sobre su cuerpo mientras trotaba hacia la puerta de salida. En su propio éxtasis nunca se dio cuenta del shock que provoco en todas las personas presentes y las muchas otras que llegaron a ver. Después de todo, no todos los días … bueno, realmente nunca ves a un alumno dar un azote a un profesor delante de muchas personas.

¡Era increíble!

"!Damas y caballeros …" Salieron de su estupor al escuchar el traqueteo de tabla contra tabla, la voz llena de vida del rubio Uzumaki y su salto en un pie. Al voltear vieron como Naruto tenía el brazo derecho estirado frente a él con la mano abierta, su otro brazo estaba estirado detrás de él de igual forma, y estaba saltando sobre su pierna derecha mientras la izquierda estaba flexionada. " ... Han sido testigos de mi enorme grandeza y mi inigualable galanura!" El traqueteo siguió sonando y ahora con ritmo, el rubio siguió saltando en una pierna y de repente salto más alto, flexiono ambas piernas y en el aire le dio giro por completo su cabeza, su cabello moviéndose con él. " … Las mujeres caen ante mí y los hombre envidian quien soy …" Al caer separo ambas piernas una delante de la otra y movió con lentitud sus brazos aun con la manos abiertas. " … ¡El inigualable, inalcanzable, sorprendente y excitante Uzumaki Naruto-Sama!" Termino con una sonrisa y mirada fiera, su brazo izquierda delante de él, el derecho detrás y hacia arriba y el final del traqueteo con gran sincronización por los toques fuertes y finales.

Su emoción solo creció al ver como los alumnos rompían el silenció con un enorme estruendo, silbando, aplaudiendo, gritando, incluso chicas más atrevidas lanzaban ropa interior al aire como si fuera confeti. Una risa elegante, casi sexy, broto del fondo de su garganta al ver a todos felices. Dejo su pose eh inclino delante de todos como una obra ya terminada. Solo causo que todo subiera de nivel y casi lo ensordecieran.

Mostrando una última sonrisa y un saludo de dos dedos dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, al llegar a la puerta tomo la grabadora y mochila recargadas en el marco. Colgó su mochila en su hombro y sobre el mismo hecho por detrás la grabadora llevándola con la mano. Miro por última vez de reojo y no puedo evitar sentirse satisfecho, volvió al frente y comenzó a caminar.

¿Qué mejor forma de chismear o rumorear en una escuela que esta? Como toda moda y nueva noticia, la historia de como un alumno bromeo y golpeo a un maestro para luego bailar frente a la escuela tardaría en olvidarse. Todos reirían ante el simple hecho de recordar, muchos se divertirían de solo contarlo, y muchas sonrisas se verían en la escuela de solo pasar a un lado del desafortunado profesor.

"_Muy buen trabajo Uzumaki, muy buen trabajo_" Pensó Naruto mientras abría las rejas de la entrada y salía de la escuela.

Al ver el cielo azul, las nubes blancas, los pétalos rosas y el viento moviéndolas lo cautivo. Solo se podía ver a Uzumaki Naruto caminando en medio de la calle con los arboles Sakura a sus lados y los pétalos como cortinas escondiéndolo.

* * *

**!A****SI TERMINA ESTO!**

**Espero que le guste y disfruten un poco, los comentarios y quejas favorecen**

**!NOS VEMOS!**


End file.
